Talk:Einsatzgruppen
Attribution Removing the attribution notice results in plagiarism/copyright violation. --Sascha 02:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure it actually has to be the same CC license, but it has to be a free license if the copied location has Share Alike. --Sascha 02:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Why is it plagiarism if I rewrote and added to the article so much that nothing of the original article is still there. Plus, I already attributed to Tambi in Edit History. By the way, if there is something from the original article, tell me. The word "Taken" in the notice annoys me and makes me want to change the article so it is not "Taken". I really don't want this to turn into a bad example for new users. Fargo84 Talk World War II 02:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Even major paraphrasing would still be plagiarism; all it takes is three words. We could change it to something like imported if you want. Making a note in the article history in the edit summary is not sufficient attribution, I'm pretty sure as it does not leave a notice accessible in the article and does not provide enough information about the original source. At minimum, it needs a link back to the article and a line saying it includes content from there. --Sascha 03:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I even minded the three word policy and I left nothing to chance, at least I don't think so. I deleted the content and began I new edit. There are some facts like the van that are mentioned in the holocaust article, but If you check the footnote, it is mentioned as well in the reference. P.S How exactly do you make a chicago style reference with websites? Fargo84 Talk World War II 04:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::There should be an option on the citation generator that I linked on the citations page, for citing website. I'm sorry if I seem too dictatorial or anything; I'm just offering suggestions. I think it will help make us look very professional to have good citations; I'm not strict though either, since I think just being close is good enough. For example, if certain information isn't available, and it isn't critical to the citation (like the name of the article or something) then it can be left out. You can make decisions about this stuff too; this is just my two cents. --Sascha 08:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I took away the warning because the current article is not breaking any plagairism rules. I checked every three word phrase and made sure they were different. Fargo84 Talk World War II 00:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::A Note to all contributors: ::Do '''not '''copy from another website. I tried to get information from another wiki and I had to go through all of this trouble to fix it. It is much easier to just write an article. Fargo84 Talk World War II 06:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC)